


Get It

by LBunny425



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, minor Sylvain Jose Gautier/Ashe Ubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LBunny425/pseuds/LBunny425
Summary: Caspar doesn't get why Linhardt is continuing to help him after brawls or during thunderstorms, despite the fact they are no longer in the same House. Still, he accepts the help with these things regardless.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Caspar Week 2020





	Get It

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for day 1 of Caspar week, Brawling!! Enjoy!!

Funny thing is, things don’t always turn out the way you imagined. Caspar didn’t think he was making a huge decision. Neither did Hanneman, who allowed him to switch from Byleth’s house being the Black Eagles, to the Blue Lions. To be fair, no one saw the storm coming. But, the storm isn’t what this is about. 

It’s about what can stand through the storm. Or rather, through any brawl.

“Fe, remind me why you’re in such a bad mood again?” Sylvain asked, leaning next to his friend. Sylvain was on the verge of leaving the Blue Lions, for, shall we say, very Sylvain reasons. But, every day he still found himself just hanging out with Felix.

“Because Hanneman let the annoying blue one join our house. All he can do is brawl and yell, and he’s nothing but an idiot. It’s irritating me.” Felix was obviously in a grumpy mood today, as even he usually didn’t speak that way about his class. Of course, the real reason was that Rodrigue had come on campus, but this was a much better explanation.

“What’d you say about me?” Of course, Caspar had heard him talking from behind the wall, where he was standing with Ashe. 

“Caspar, calm it-” Ashe tried to start.

“Well, Caspar, if you find it so untrue, then why don’t you spar with me?” Felix took the opportunity to blow off some steam. “If you want to prove me wrong, and that you should be part of the Blue Lions, spar with me? After all, I hear you’re pretty good at brawling.”

“Caspar-”

“Fine then.” Caspar said, crossing his arms. “Let’s go.”

Caspar and Felix, both pretty heated, while Caspar showing it more than Felix. Sylvain and Ashe stayed behind, sighing at each other. “I like Caspar.” Ashe started. “Well, as a friend, but I don’t think there’s any way he’ll beat Felix right now.”

“Me neither.” Sylvain responded. “Fe has something on his mind, and he’s gonna fight it out now that he has a chance. He’s gifted with that sword…” Sylvain said. “Anyway, Ashe, working on anything? I’d love to hear about it…”

-

“Urgh.. Ack!” Caspar fell to the ground, Felix’s sword hovering above him. 

“You’re strong Caspar, but not strong enough for me.” He started walking off. “Next time, bring a friend.” He laughed a bit, putting the training sword he had borrowed back on the rack, before exiting the training grounds.

Caspar went to get up, holding his shoulder as he did so. “That guy… He really got me. Ow…” He mumbled. Maybe he shouldn’t have insisted on fighting despite there being no one else there to watch them. Ah well, it might leave a mark, but who was Caspar if he couldn’t walk himself to the infirmary after a simple fight? This was child’s play, duh. He’d be back to normal in a few minutes now, just as soon as he got to…

Ah… That felt good… 

Caspar almost fell to his knees from the surprising sensation, turning around to see a familiar green figure. “Linhardt? What’re you doing here? Aren’t you mad at me?” He watched as Linhardt came closer to him, wrapping his arms around Caspar as he healed, and pulling his friend into a tight hug. “Hmmm… This is kinda nice…”

“What do you mean what am I doing here? I am a healer, am I not? I must have truly surprised you, though. I didn’t think you usually enjoyed my faith magic this much.” He teased, seeing Caspar’s expression, then watching the smaller boy go a bit red at his words. “I only jest. We have more time, so I’m using a different spell. It should heal your wounds better than my usual quick battlefield patch.”

“But, how’d you know I was here? And we’re not even in the same house anymore…” He asked, wrapping his own arms around Linhardt as he healed. He had thoughts about how nice this was, but pushed them to the side. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Houses? You switched out of our classes? I haven’t been… No matter.” Linhardt, unknown to Caspar, was having the same thoughts about enjoying their current positions. “And, don’t have to do this?” He shook his head, sighing. “Oh Caspar, when will you figure it out?”

“Figure what out?”

“Again, it is of no matter.”

-

Good thing about the monastery. Thunderstorms were few, and far between. 

Bad thing about the monastery, thunderstorms were few, meaning they still happened. And tonight, there wasn’t supposed to be one, but the weather had its own plans. Plans that involved leaving Caspar MIA for his classes all day and instead in a bed hugging and shrieking into a pillow for half of it.

Keywords there being ‘For half of it’. The other half began when Caspar heard his door begin to open, hearing it quickly close, and footsteps start towards him as he was turned towards the wall.

“Who-Whoever you are!” He yelled quickly, shoving his face back into his pillow in between his short phrases. He was shivering, too. “G-Go away! I ca-can hear you!” He yelled again. With the roaring thunder sounding once again, Caspar was helpless but to shriek into his pillow right in front of the stranger in his room.

The stranger pulled up the blankets in a quick motion, climbing into bed next to Caspar, and pulling him into his warmth. The stranger was warm… And Caspar almost immediately knew who it was, without the man having to speak. “Linhardt? Is that you?”

“Of course it is Caspar. And I prefer it when you don’t yell at me to exit your room upon arrival here. I have to say, Caspar, that yelling is almost more disruptive than the thunder itself. Perhaps next time I should just leave you here to shiver in the rain.” He teased, going to begin stroking Caspar’s hair, but feeling him turn around. The smaller boy latched onto his best friend as he had the pillow, although he was no longer shrieking. Linhardt softly laughed in a bit of amusement as Caspar hid his face in his chest.

“Please don’t ever stop coming here! You make me feel safe…” Caspar had now finally stopped shaking, Linhardt calmly stroked his hair to help calm him. This was a safe feeling for the both of them, even though the storm continued outside.

The two stayed there in silence for a while, enjoying the peace that each one’s company had managed to bring to the other. The rain now a back beat to what was simply a soothing cuddle session. Caspar… missed this feeling. Sure, they had done it plenty of times in childhood, but both hadn’t gotten a chance to be like this since being at the monastery. 

To hold each other like this… was a rare exchange. When they had been younger, and it wasn’t storming, Linhardt would sometimes insist that Caspar held him. Of course, just like this, Linhardt would hold Caspar when the thunder scared him. To see Caspar scared like that… Was something Linhardt hated. Was that why he stayed away from lightning magic, even now at the monastery? That was uncertain.

“Why are you here? You know you don’t have to, Lin… I’m just being a baby.”

Linhardt chuckled softly. “... And still, you do not understand?”

“Understand what?”

“It is nothing, no need to worry, Caspar.”  
“Stop doing that and tell me already!!” Caspar whined a bit, looking into Linhardt’s eyes.

“Not yet.”

When the storm had cleared, and the two awakened from a nap definitely initiated by Linhardt, Linhardt stood up, yawning and stretching from side to side. “Caspar, I do have something for you, if you would like.” Caspar sleepily nodded, holding out his hand and feeling Linhardt drop something tied to a string in his palm. Caspar sat up, examining the necklace carefully. “It is a grounding charm. If you wear it, I have enchanted it so it will protect you from thunder when I cannot. Do take care with it.” Linhardt explained, still rubbing his eyes. 

Caspar quickly tied the necklace around his neck. “Thanks Lin. I’ll be sure to never lose it!” He said happily.

“Then, I’m off. Take care.” Linhardt said. Of course, Caspar stood up, grabbing his wrist as he was turned around.

“Wait, Lin,” Their eyes met. “Stay with me, just a little while longer, please?”

“Of course, Caspar.”

-

The battlefield. A place where 5 years later, a much taller and well built Caspar had no issue showing off. Of course today, in this town, things were going south for him very quickly. 

“You’re goinl- Ack!” A strike to his back? He was surrounded. He had stepped right into a trap. Where he thought there was one healer, there were 3 brawlers ready to strike.

They struck again. And again. And again. And again. They struck until Caspar hit the ground. He was ready to lose his final brawl, with no eyes on Mercedes, and his battalion having retreated. He heard the soldiers walking away, probably assuming he was dead as his eyes became heavy and started to shut. The end of Caspar Von Bergliez…

Or at least, until he began grasping at the ground as someone dragged him by both his legs. He would have fought harder, maybe telling them to stop, if he had more energy than a dying General would have.

He swore he heard a distant voice say, “Must you always be so difficult?” As he was flipped over and made to lie on his back. He could now see somewhat of a backlit figure, even though his vision was clouded. The figure seemed a bit green… But soft…  
Ah.. A nice sensation… Cooling and warming, and immediately making him feel better, though he still couldn’t see very well…

“Are you an Angel? Am I in heaven?”

“No, Caspar, you aren’t dead. Yet.” He could hear the voice for sure this time, as both his eyes and ears were clearing up nicely. 

“Linhardt...?”

“Yes, Caspar?”

“Oh, thank god. For a minute I thought I was dead…” Caspar sighed in relief, looking at him, but still not able to sit up. “...Wait, Linhardt? Aren’t you the enemy??” He realized it after a moment. They seemed to be in one of the homes in the town Caspar had been fighting in. He could see Linhardt kneeling next to him, his hand resting on Caspar’s chest.

“Are we enemies, Caspar? Why did you switch houses, anyway? Because of you, we have to deal with Sylvain. He is strong, sure. But he did join our house just to hit on the professor. He seems to hit on Ashe as well…” Linhardt yawned, covering his mouth with his other hand.

“What?”

“Nothing, anyway… I’m here to recruit you. Because I certainly won’t fight you anymore. You and Dimitri are both reckless, and as you can see, it is working out terribly for you… So, while I don’t know what your original grievances were, I would like it if you were to return home.” Linhardt explained. “So, I am saving your life. Do be grateful, after all I could be napping.”

Caspar listened to his best friend speak, and he knew what his decision was. His original reason for joining the Blue Lions, after all, was a petty quarrel with his father. And Linhardt saving him just now… He knew it was time to return to the monastery with him.

“Of course I’ll go back with you. After all, you are saving my life.”

“Exactly.”

“This spell… Isn’t this the one that takes more time?” Caspar asked. He had recognized the sensation.

“You remembered… It gives the two of us more time.” Linhardt smiled, watching Caspar’s face flush as the two’s eyes met. Linhardt didn’t have his hair tied up, and Caspar enjoyed it as the soft strands fell around his pale face. How the sun seemed to reflect off of his wet, pale pink lips. Every feature-  
Oh.

“Linhardt, I think I finally get why you do this for me. At least- I hope I finally got it.” Caspar still couldn’t move as the spell continued its effects, his face red.

Finally. “Yes, Caspar?”

“Do you like, like me?” Caspar asked, his eyes darting away.

Linhardt sighed, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on Caspar’s cheek. “More than you know, my reckless brawler.”


End file.
